familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonathan Brewster (1593-1659)
}} Biography Elder Jonathan Brewster was an early American settler, the son and eldest child of elder William Brewster (1567-1644) and his wife, Mary Brewster (1569-1627). Brewster had two younger sisters, Patience and Fear, and two younger brothers, Love and Wrestling along with an unnamed brother who died young. Scrooby Separatists Scrooby Separatists were a mixed congregation of early English Protestants / non-conformists founding living in the border region of of South Yorkshire, Lincolnshire and Nottinghamshire. They were called "Separatists" because of their rebellion against the religious authority of the Church of England, the official state religion. In 1607/8 the Congregation emigrated to Netherlands in search of the freedom to worship as they chose. Shortly after that they were the basis of the group to sail in the Mayflower to the New World. They were set on a path of separation from the Anglican Church. From about 1602, Scrooby Manor, Brewster's home, became a meeting place for the dissenting Puritans. In 1606, they formed the Separatist Church of Scrooby. Brewster was born in Scrooby, Nottinghamshire, on August 12, 1593. In around 1610, he accompanied his family to Leiden in Holland, where he married his first wife. Brewster did not join his family on the Mayflower in 1620, however. He stayed behind in Leiden instead with his wife, who died soon after, and their infant son, who also died. Brewster would have been 27 at the time. Brewster came to America on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| ship Fortune]] in 1621. Brewster died on August 7, 1659 in New London, Connecticut, at the age of 65. He was buried in Brewster's Plain, Norwich, Connecticut. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Rabnits Actually I don't have documentation for the name of his first wife who lived and died in Leiden Holland. In around 1610, he accompanied his family to Leiden in Holland, where he married his first wife. Brewster did not join his family on the Mayflower in 1620, however. He stayed behind in Leiden instead with his wife, who died soon after, and their infant son, who also died. 2nd Marriage: Oldham On April 10, 1624 in Plymouth Colony, Brewster married Lucretia Oldham, the daughter of William Oldham and Phillipa Sowter; her brother was Captain John Oldham, whose slaying led to the Pequot Indian war. Brewster and Oldham had eight children. # William Brewster (1625-1675) # Mary Brewster (1627-1698) # Arthur Christian Brewster (1628-) aka: Jonathan Brewster, Jr. (born July 17, 1629) ? # Ruth Brewster (1631-1677) # Benjamin Brewster (1633-1710) # Elizabeth Brewster (1637-1713) # Grace Brewster (1639-1684) # Hannah Brewster (1641-1711) References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1599263998/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower and Her Passengers] by Caleb Johnson - Genealogical research on all Mayflower pilgrims. 292 pages (Pulb 2006). * Jonathan Brewster - disambiguation * Brewster in Plymouth County, Massachusetts - first families genealogy * 1623 Plymouth Land Census * William Brewster (1567-1644)/List of Famous Descendants * Immigrant Ships to America: Fortune * - Wikipedia * - Memorial #11415606 *Family Tree *Jonathan Brewster & Lucretia Oldham *Elder William Brewster Society Category: Scrooby Separatists Category:Immigrants to Plymouth Colony Category:Kingdom of England emigrants to the Thirteen Colonies Category:People of colonial Massachusetts Category:People from Nottinghamshire Category:People from Scrooby